NGF promotes growth of several types of cells in the sympathetic nervous system, but this growth differs from that produced by other means, e.g., hormone treatment. Immunological methods are being developed to attempt to determine the different locations of specific proteins (enzymes) in ganglia or adrenals in which growth has been altered by NGF, dexamethasone, or stress. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Foppen, F.H., Liuzzi, A., and Kopin, I.J.: Gas chromatographic-mass spectrometric identification of epinephrine in rat superior cervical ganglia and formation in vivo. Experientia 33: 596-598, 1977. Liuzzi, A., Foppen, F.H., Saavedra, J.M., Jacobowitz, D.M., and Kopin, I.J.: Effect of NGF and dexamethasone on phenylethanolamine-N-methyl transferase (PNMT) activity in neonatal rat superior cervical ganglia. J. Neurochem. 28: 1215-1220, 1977.